


Cure

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: She cured Cancer, she had no way of knowing it would turn out like this.As always let me know for tags.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 13





	Cure

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a cure. Sure, it wasn't the immortality she had dreamed of recreating in Merrick's lab but creating the cure for Cancer was better than nothing.

Except...

Oh, it had cured the Cancer that the subjects had, made them healthy and gave them the chance for living.

It had had such a success rate that it was impressed upon her the importance of making her cure readily available to any who needed it, no matter what they could pay, until they gave it to children as part of their inoculations, they'd never have to worry about getting Cancer later in their life.

It was all going well, perfect, she had more money than she knew what to do with and was looked at in awe for being the one to rid the world of Cancer.

And then one of the people who'd taken her cure died.

That wouldn't have been so bad, people died all the time, what was one death in the grand scheme of things.

But they didn't stay dead.

They woke up and attacked the funeral comers, feasting upon them and then moving on to the people who had come to ready the room for the next service.

Of course one incident was not enough to concern many, especially not her, it had nothing to do with her.

Except...

There were more incidents, not all of them those she had cured of Cancer but all of them had taken her cure.

Meta Kozak found herself huddled in her large apartment, listening to the sounds of her neighbors attacking each other, one of them must have died in the night and set upon the rest.

She could hear their screams echoing through the elevator shaft, her only saving grace was that her apartment had a private elevator that bypassed all the other floors, able to be locked from her apartment that required a code to unlock.

Not that that would save her from death, it only delayed the inevitable, she'd run out of food eventually.

Meta shivered as the screams quieted, silenced for the moment, she supposed it was no less than she deserved.

She had done this, it had been Merrick's idea, of course, but she had been so excited by the idea that there were people that could be killed again and again and wake up whole. She had had so many thing she had wanted to try, so many tests to run.

She remembered the rescue of the immortals, they had missed one or perhaps they had been new, an oversight on Merrick's part.

They had come and knocked her out so quick she had barely gotten a glimpse of the unknown.

Meta supposed that she'd been lucky to be left alive, none of the rest had been, not even Merrick or Keane had survived the immortals' rampage.

There had been a time that Meta had thought to tell someone about them, to get more samples but had decided that what they had stored off-site had been enough to work with, no sense in risking her life or anyone else's for a fruitless endeavor.

And now here she was waiting for death to come.

At least she would not rise again, having faked her own inoculation of her 'cure', she couldn't recall why she hadn't wanted to take it, she had trusted her work as had so many others.

She snorted, 'Look where that had gotten them.' She thought.

Her head jerked up as something slammed against her front door.

There was a pause and then her door burst inwards.

Meta stood up, shaking as something entered.

And then she burst into tears.

There in her doorway were the very people she had tortured and treated like nothing more than experiments.

"Are you alone?" One of the women asked, Meta didn't recognize her but she moved in time with the rest.

Meta nodded but didn't reach out to take the hand that she offered her.

"I deserve this." Meta said softly.

Almost as one the group turned to stare at her.

"Mother-" One of the Husbands cursed.

"She is a doctor." The now mortal woman reminded them, "We're short doctors."

"We know." The other Husband said with a sigh, hand resting on his partner's arm.

"You're coming with us, not because we like you, or you deserve it but because people need you, you do what is necessary and follow orders, understand?" The mortal woman said.

Meta nodded and when she walked out Meta had no choice but to follow, knowing that the Husbands would not want her at their back.

Eventually they arrived at a community that Meta could only call a sanctuary, there were plants and animals and people that weren't attacking one another.

As they arrived three people waved a greeting at the group she was with, one of them the man who had delivered the immortals to Merrick's hands, they did not appear to have any ill will towards him any longer.

"Booker, take Dr. Kozak to the medical building, do not leave her alone." The mortal woman said before stalking off, the Asian woman following with a little wave at the dark skinned girl.

The Husbands were soon distracted by a group of children calling them 'papa' and 'baba' as they were led away.

Meta watched them for a moment as they engaged the children before Booker caught her attention and led her away to one of the furthest buildings.

There she began to treat the injured and sick.

As she worked Meta wondered how they justified saving her life after what she had done to them, she wonder at their sense of right and wrong, the need to protect.

She knew they had not forgiven her, and she certainly did not deserve their forgiveness or their trust but they had still saved her, brought her to their safe haven.

That in itself was a level of trust she did not deserve.

Later when Booker had showed her a place to sleep and warned her against leaving it for any reason, Meta found herself stifling her sobs.

Oh, how she wished she had listened to her instincts when Merrick had come to recruit her, but the renown of being one of the people who created immortality had overwhelmed her common sense.

And now...

Well, now she had certainly created immortality, a horrible and ugly thing that she had created.

Dead that walked around in shambling stumbles until they came upon someone yet to die. Dead that showed no recognition at the sight of their friends or family, that attacked them for no other reason than that they were living.

Meta sniffled and wished that she had never heard of immortals.

\---

A/n: don't look at me.

Just me wondering what happened to Meta Kozak and thinking that neither she nor Merrick would have been stupid enough to keep all their samples in one place, (not that they really destroyed the building, that i noticed, i could be wrong).

So Meta creates a cure for Cancer and when people die, (by other means) they wake up and attack/eat/kill others, basically Meta Kozak creates the Zombie virus.

And Booker redeems himself because when things started going down he went to Nile's family and rescued them so that at the very least Nile wouldn't lose her family. In this Quynh only came to him to 1) meet him so she'd stop dreaming of him and 2) to yell at him for being an idiot before joining the rest of the group.

And Andy got her immortality back because she and Quynh are married and they did mystical lesbian things to fix Andy, or so they tell Nile.

But Meta doesn't know that.

I also head canon that Meta didn't bother learning the immortals' names, calling them Subject 1 or Subject 2 or 3 or 4 to help her separate herself from the fact that they were people, except she started calling Nicky and Joe the Husbands because they were so in love.

Also I think that regardless of their personal feelings the group would put the needs of the people they saved personal vendettas, Meta is useful, they do not trust her at all.

Also 'baba' is supposed to be father or dad in Arabic, let me know if it's wrong, and 'papa' is dad/father in Italian, I speak neither of these languages so please don't be mad if I am wrong.

So yeah, I did this, enjoy.


End file.
